


When I was a Kid

by simplyn2deep



Series: Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, Family, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes his son fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was a Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Scenes from a Hat_ challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).
> 
> The prompt was: _Reliving a happy childhood memory._

Steve remembered the first time his dad took him fishing. It wasn’t on the big boat in the ocean his cop buddies, but at Lake Wilson in Wahiawa. John borrowed his friend’s little motor boat, hitched it to the truck they had and took off after Doris made them breakfast.

They drove about an hour before arriving at the Lake, then Steve listened to the stories his dad told as he unhitched the boat and pushed it in the water next to the dock. For 2 to 3 hours, John taught Steve how to bait a hook and cast his line. They didn’t catch anything the first time, but Steve didn’t mind. This was the most time he’d spent with his father in a long while.

Today Steve was preparing for the same trip his and Danny’s son, Jacob. They’d practiced baiting the hook and casting the line in the back yard, but this would be for real. Whether they caught anything or not, Steve knew that Jacob would have some of the same memories he had and that was the best thing he could pass on.

Steve watched as Jacob swung his arm to cast his line and smiled.


End file.
